Automobile accelerator pedals have conventionally been linked to engine fuel subsystems by a cable, generally referred to as a Bowden cable. While accelerator pedal designs vary, the typical return spring and cable friction together create a common and accepted tactile response for automobile drivers. For example, friction between the Bowden cable and its protective sheath otherwise reduce the foot pressure required from the driver to hold a given throttle position. Likewise, friction prevents road bumps felt by the driver from immediately affecting throttle position.
Efforts are underway to replace the mechanical cable-driven throttle systems with a more fully electronic, sensor-driven approach. With the fully electronic approach, the position of the accelerator pedal is read with a position sensor and a corresponding position signal is made available for throttle control. A sensor-based approach is especially compatible with electronic control systems in which accelerator pedal position is one of several variables used for engine control.
Although such drive-by-wire configurations are technically practical, drivers generally prefer the feel, i.e., the tactile response, of conventional cable-driven throttle systems. Designers have therefore attempted to address this preference with mechanisms for emulating the tactile response of cable-driven accelerator pedals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,631 Wortmann et al. is directed to an accelerator pedal with a plunger subassembly for providing a hysteresis effect.
In this regard, prior art systems are either too costly or inadequately emulate the tactile response of conventional accelerator pedals. Thus, there continues to be a need for a cost-effective, electronic accelerator pedal assembly having the feel of cable-based systems.